


waiting to see you in the afternoon

by greyskieslatenights



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, kind of drabble-y, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskieslatenights/pseuds/greyskieslatenights
Summary: jihoon only calls when he's wasted.





	waiting to see you in the afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> based on jesse mccartney's [wasted](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMUydLfkKFA). don't judge me ok i loved the guy in elementary school and he's still a good singer!!
> 
> it's like 4am and i got kind of inspired don't judge me this fic is probably going to be kind of a mess

_u up?_

seungcheol’s honestly tempted to scoff when he sees the text notification on his phone. it’s almost three in the morning - he already knows who it is. hell, he already knows what he’s going to say and what’s going to happen next.

he kind of hates it.

 _yeah,_  he texts back, pushing down the feeling in the back of his mind that’s telling himself to  _fucking love himself already, stop doing this you moron._

_i’m coming over._

seungcheol sighs, taking a quick glance around his apartment. it’s a little messy, but it’s not like his visitor’s going to care. he’s not really coming for the company.

(seungcheol kind of hopes he is, hopes he’s calling seungcheol because he’s  _seungcheol._  but really, he doesn’t know.)

barely ten minutes have gone by before he hears a knock on the door.

“hey ji,” he says as he opens the door. the shorter man is leaning heavily against the doorframe, his oversized tee falling off his shoulders.

“hey yourself,” jihoon replies, grinning loosely. “you look good.”

seungcheol looks down at himself - he’s wearing some ratty tee he got in college and grey boxer briefs. “thanks?”

“you always look good.”

jihoon’s bolder than usual tonight. he steps through the threshold, somehow unlacing his boots and placing them neatly next to seungcheol’s shoes, then almost trips on the step up to the entryway.

“easy, now,” seungcheol sighs. “you okay?”

“better than okay.” seungcheol can smell the alcohol on his breath, the weed in his hair.

“are you crossed?”

“shh.” jihoon presses his index finger against seungcheol’s lips. jihoon’s eyes are blown glassy, and he seems to be constantly on the brink of a giggle.

seungcheol can’t do this.

“let’s get you to bed,” seungcheol suggests, hoping that the vague suggestion will be enough to get jihoon interested.

sure enough, in jihoon’s faded state, he takes it as an invitation - he tries to fight his t-shirt off with one hand while seungcheol leads him to bed in the other. seungcheol pushes one palm against jihoon’s shoulder, pressing him gently against the mattress. jihoon blinks up at him blearily, once, twice.

he’s out in about ten seconds.

seungcheol sighs, undoes jihoon’s belt and sets it off to the side of the bed and rearranges the younger’s body on the mattress. he gets a mixing bowl from the kitchen and sets it on the nightstand, hoping that jihoon won’t actually throw up but also hoping that if he does, it’ll be in the bowl and not on the floor.

it’s 50/50. sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn’t.

seungcheol turns off the light and slides into bed next to jihoon, a strange feeling creeping its way into his chest.

he brushes jihoon’s blond bangs off his forehead, not that the younger can even notice or care. he really wants to press a kiss there.

god, he’s so fond.

he doesn’t remember falling asleep, but jihoon’s gone in the morning, as is the mixing bowl.

*

it’s not new, this relationship they have.

seungcheol’s not really sure how it began, because his first impression of jihoon was that the smaller was an angry shut-in that hated people.

he wasn’t completely off-base, but what he didn’t realize that with the right amount of disinhibitors in him, jihoon was a horny party animal that seemed to have an insatiable appetite for seungcheol’s cock.

he’s heard that verbatim from the man himself.

seungcheol hadn’t minded, at first. he’d found himself drawn to the younger, found him disarmingly attractive and  _man_  did he know how to fuck.

sometimes, though, seungcheol feels like he wants something else.

he wants to talk to jihoon about something else than having sex. he wants to touch jihoon in ways that don’t involve sex. he wants to spend time with jihoon doing something else than, well, having sex.

he knows it’s a long shot - from the limited interactions he’d had with jihoon sober, he can tell that jihoon doesn’t open up to people easily. he’s actually had a handful of interesting conversations with faded jihoon, although he’s not sure how many of those the younger actually remembers once he wakes up in the morning.

seungcheol cherishes those talks.

he’s not  _unhappy_  with what they have. he likes their midnight trysts, and for some cockamamie reason he feels like it’s a far better idea for him to pick up the phone every time jihoon calls or texts him than leave jihoon with the potential alternative of hooking up with a random stranger.

he’s stupid that way. jihoon probably doesn’t care one way or another.

but he’d be lying to himself if he didn’t wish that jihoon would call him at noon instead of midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i could make this a longer fic?? but i barely write anymore smh so who knows if i'll actually do it. this took a very different direction than what i was originally intending but like i kinda like this better maybe. @ me write your other fucking jicheol fics!
> 
> feel free to yell at me in the comments or on twitter @[loverikonic](http://twitter.com/loverikonic)!!


End file.
